A NEW REASON TO LIVE
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: AFTER HAVING LOST EVERYTHING, HUMPHREY MUST NOW FIND THE NINE OTHERS THAT WILL HELP HIM ON HIS QUEST TO DEFEAT AN ANCIENT ENEMY. THERE WILL BE TWISTS, TURNS AND OF COURSE, ROMANCE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. 4TH STORY IN SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Humphrey opened his eyes.

Left alone in someone else's den left him feeling very awkward and frightened.

"Hello?" he called. "Is anyone here?"

Humphrey fell back on his haunches when he did not get an answer. "Guess not."

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain surge through his shoulder, causing him to wince at the pain.

He glanced over at his shoulder and noticed the red symbol on his shoulder. "How did that get there?" he asked himself, trying to lick it off.

"It's not going to come off like that." chuckled the voice of a youngfemale.

He turned his attention to the female entering the den. She looked very young, but she was blind. She had a beautiful coat of white fur that had golden markings all over.

"Who are you?"

"I am star, you're spirit guide."

"My spirit guide?"

"Yes, I was sent to watch over and help you on your journey."

"Okay...Star. Tell me something, what is this symbol on my shoulder, and what does it mean?"

"I cannot explain right now, for you must find the others first." explained the wolfess as she hovered above the ground.

"Other's?"

"Yes, there are seven others."

"Seven?"

"Kindness, Strength, Selflessness, Intelligence, Will, Telepathy, Love, Joy and Trust."

"Then what am I?"

"You are Endurance, gifted with the ability to endure anything, and each time you crawl back from the brink of death, you become wiser and stronger. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Humphrey was beginning to understand. All of those times he was supposed to be dead, but he had not been killed yet.

"But what are the symbols, why did they appear?"

"I will tell, once you have gathered all of the others."

"That's reasonable, but how will I know where to find them?"

"There are two ways required to finding all seven." she began. "You must trust your instincts and follow your heart."

Humphrey chuckled. "What heart?" he snorted. "My heart has been ripped out of the very spot it once sat." He said hatefully as he turned and padded out.

Star shook her head, you still have much to learn, even in your old age, there is still much that you have yet to discover. Star whispered in disappointment as she watched Humphrey disappear.

The heart cannot be destroyed mentally, only physically. I only hope you can learn this in time, or you will become corrupt, dark and evil, just like he did. Star whispered to herself.

She then fell back on her haunches, waiting for him to return.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

**TITAN OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

A&O  
>Ch2<p>

Humphrey sat thinking furiously.

He saw no point in saving the world. Without Kate, Angel, Mina, Jacob, Mary, his mother, Kylee or anyone he knew.

Everyone he loved had been taken from him, he found it pointless. But then he came to an important realization struck him, it didn't matter what he thought, it was what Kate would think, or what Mina, Angel, Mary or Jacob thought.

"That's it then, I'll do it for them." he whispered as he turned around and started walking off.

Though he had no idea where he was going, he somehow knew how to get to wherever he was going.

While the fact that he was doing it for THEM gave him reason, it still didn't heal his woes.

His mind began to flow with memories of a lifetime, as he looked back on his past, reminiscing on all the good times he had spent with his family.

But the memories that stuck out the most were among the best and worst memories that his mind contained.

The day Kristyl died, the birth of his own daughter, all the times he had howled with Kate, which at the most was probably four to five times, finding his sister...his wedding.

"I never got to say goodbye to any of them." he sobbed to himself.

Collecting his thoughts, the lonely wolf set out on his own.

"Humphrey." An eerie voice beckoned.

Humphrey jumped about six or seven feet in the air. Not simply because he hadn't been expecting the voice, but because he had heard it in his head. The voice sounded so familiar, yet so distant and faded.

"Hello?" He answered back weakly. "Hello?" He called again, only this time, a lot louder and firm tone. "I someone there?"

"Humphrey." the ghostly voice whispered again. "Huuummmphreeey." the voice now began to grow depressed.

"Kate?" the gray wolf cocked his head sideways, curiously.

Trying ever so hardly to locate the source, even after Nicky had shown him how to listen and not look, he still could not find the source.

"Great, the worlds at stake and I'm losing my mind." he growled to himself. "Things just can't seem to get any better."

He wanted to just turn right around and go to sleep while the world burned, but he had to do this for Kate, Mina and the rest of his family, for he still had hope that some of them had survived.

if at least one of them were still alive, then maybe, he would have the strength, the will to go on.

The fact that he had never said goodbye was one that was slowly causing his once, amazingly calm and stable mind to deteriorate.

He would give almost anything just to hold his loving daughter and his wife in his arms again. He would do anything to have them back.

"Mina, if you can hear me, daddy misses you." he whimpered, struggling very hard to keep from crying, but, Alas, he was unsuccessful and collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I miss you all." he whimpered. "I miss every single one of you, so much."

"Save me a spot in heaven." he whispered. "Cause once this is all over and done with, I'll be joining you."

almost instantly did he begin to sob louder, remembering all of his loving friends and family members were killed in so many different ways, all of them, gone.

"Humphrey?" Called a voice through the snow.

Humphrey dried his eyes and looked up. "Huh."

"Get your sorry but off the ground!" she commanded.

Humphrey wanted to just ignore the wolf said he should get up and that the wolf would easily and without hesitation, tear him apart.

Humphrey looked up to see who the wolf was.

To his surprise, it was his old friend Nicky.

"Hey Nicky." He whimpered gloomily.

"Come on get up." Nicky demanded, pulling Humphrey off of the ground. "Now tell me. Why are you crying?"

Humphrey dried his eyes and looked up at his concerned friend. "They're all gone Nicky; they were all killed by bears." Humphrey whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I see, but remember what I've told you."

Humphrey almost instantly summered up. "There's a good to every bad, and never give up." he whispered to himself with deep realization.

He wrapped his arms around Nicky, holding her in a passionate hug. "Thanks Nicky."

"Hey, that's what friends is for." she whispered back.

"Yeah, friends." Humphrey sighed glumly. "I wish everyone was still alive, that they were all still here." He whispered.

"I know how you feel Humphrey, I never got to meet my dad, and mom's magic can't bring him back."

Humphrey glanced over at Nicky.  
>"How is your mom able to perform those kinds of things?"<p>

"Not sure really, but if memory serves, then she had received it at birth." Nicky replied.

"Well, I wish to find out the truth behind that, but that will have to wait." Humphrey said, turning away from Nicky.

"Right, cause right now, we've got to find the others."

"Wait you know?"

"Of course, I ran into your friend Star a while ago." Nicky answered as she glanced at Humphrey.

Humphrey had noticed something completely different about Nicky, he couldn't quite put his paw on it, but there was something different about her.

"You seem...different." Humphrey stated, as he turned, starting off towards the other wolves he had to find.

"I got my vision back; my mom had fixed it for me." Nicky answered proudly as she continued to follow Humphrey. "Thanks for noticing."

Humphrey just chuckled. "Just don't get too attached to them."

Nicky smiled slyly. "Don't worry, I won't."

Humphrey chuckled then turned back to look where he was going.

It wasn't another five minutes before Nicky had halted him.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

Humphrey froze, listening intently for what Nicky was attempting to point out.

"Hear what?"

"Listen!"

Taking a deep breath, Humphrey listened closely.

Nicky was right, he could hear...

"Sobbing?" He questioned.

"let's go check it out! Come on!" Nicky urged him, sprinting off after the sorrowful sound.

"Wait up!" He called as he chased off after her.

**HUMPHREY HAS FOUND NIKY, ONE OF THE HEROES THAT WILL SUPPOSEDLY SAVE THE WORLD. WHO COULD THE SOBBING BE COMING FROM? JOIN US NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT READ AND REVIEW.**

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES, I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON LATELY, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**MUHHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. THIS SHOULD BE FUN, BRINGING SUCH PAIN TO YOUR HEARTS BRINGS SUCH JOY TO MINE. JUST KIDDING, IM NOT SADISTIC, JUST HOMICIDAL. AGAIN, KIDDING. I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE, SO I MADE THIS ONE EXTRA LONG. HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

"Come on Nicky!" Humphrey shouted back. "We have to find the source of that crying!"

Thousands of possibilities filled his mind as he wondered where or what the sobbing was coming from, and why who or what was sobbing.

As he ran through the forest, he jumped over fallen trees, avoided potholes and rocks, everything he found necessary to reach the source.

Finally, auditoria led him to a cave.

His mind ran even wilder and wilder with every step closer he got to it.

But what he found was not what he hoped.

Slumped over in the middle of the small den was a white wolf with black paws, a black tipped tail and ears, and a black muzzle.

She was the source of the crying, but the question was...Why?

"Hello?" he whispered gently.

The wolf turned, revealing her gorgeous pink eyes.

The wolf was in such tremendous pain, that one could tell just by looking in her eyes.

Her reaction was to instantaneously cling to Humphrey in a tight embrace.

Humphrey returned the embrace with a caring and comforting touch.

Humphrey released the feminine figure, gazing into her eyes and wincing at the pain inside of them.

"Why did you shiver like that and who are you?" she said in between sobs.

"I'm Humphrey, and I can see the pain you are feeling through your eyes." he answered gently. "Can you tell me why you are crying?"

"My friend is hurt." she answered.

"Where is she?"

"Further back in the cave." she answered as she pulled herself up off the ground, and began walking further back into the cave.

Humphrey turned back to Nicky, who had just now managed to catch up with them. "You stay here."

Nicky nodded as she attempted to regain her breath.

Turning back to Luna, he followed her further into the cave.

It was a deep cave, and they had walked five minutes before they came into another chamber, where they found another wolf lying on the ground, surrounded by a pool of a dark, depressing, crimson liquid.

The only sound that broke the eerie silence was the heavy breathing of the fatally injured wolf.

The sight of this feminine wolf, soaked in blood, brought back so many terrible memories, his mind began racing back to the time he and Kate were trying to get home, and Kylee's death, Zoe, Heather, Nicky.

"What is your name?" Humphrey said, looking to the wolf that had led him to this chamber.

"Luna." she said with a hint of fear in her voice, fear for her friend's health.

"Please ...Can you help her?"

Humphrey's face grew worried and concerned. "I can't..."

Luna's mouth dropped, and her eyes began to tear up.

"But, I'll take her and find help. What is your friend's name?"

"Ashley, please, you have to save her, if you don't, I won't have anyone."

With a quick nod, he threw Ashley upon his back. He felt her blood soaked fur brush against his. The feeling of the cold, dark liquid running down his body, and the fact that it wasn't his made him shiver.

Turning back to exit the cave, he saw Luna standing there. "I'm coming with you, I cannot abandon my friend."

"Only if you can keep up."

With a quick nod, he and Luna raced out of the cave, heading for the nearest pack.

For their sake, he just hoped they would be friendly.

Running as fast as he could without causing Ashley to fall off of his back, he had to help these two girls.

He thought back to when it was his friends and himself who needed help.

He knew not why he was doing this, but something inside told him he had to do this.

He had become so engulfed by his thoughts that he didn't notice the pothole in front of him.

His mind came running back to reality when he felt his leg twist, causing him to yelp in pain, as he fell to the ground.

Luna and Nicky came sliding to a halt right beside him.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Luna screamed, truly concerned for both Ashley and Humphrey. She looked over at his leg, it seemed twisted.

"You're leg is broken." she stated. "Let me help you."

Humphrey gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up off of the ground. "No time, we have to move, Now!"

Luna was shocked by his willingness and determination to help her, as was Nicky. She knew he had a high tolerance for pain, but not one this great.

An immense pain shot through his leg with every step he took, but he worked against the pain, letting his adrenaline and instinct take over.

Though his leg was broken, he was now running faster than before.

Using all of the tricks that Nicky had taught him, he listened for any nearby wolves other than Luna and Nicky.

He could hear the sound of chatter just up ahead.

He looked up and saw a valley with wolves happily roaming the lush green land.

"I made it." he thought to himself as everything around him slowed down and faded to black. "I...made...it..." he said aloud as he collapse hard onto the ground beneath him.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a den he had not seen before.

He noticed the rock that stood in the middle of the den, and the bloody Ashley that lied upon it.

"Good you're awake."

Humphrey turned to see another female come walking in the den.

"How is she?" he asked.

The wolf eyed the female that lied upon the rock. "She won't make it through the night, but we bought her a few more hours to live."

Humphrey sighed in disappointment as he limped out of the cave, where he found Nicky and Luna waiting outside.

"Humphrey, you're okay!" Luna shouted happily as she latched on to Humphrey, hugging him fiercely, a look of happiness and joy washed over her face. But no sooner had it faded to a concerned look as she bit her lip.  
>"How is Ashley?"<p>

Humphrey's smile had faded a little when he was fced with this question. "The healer said she wont make it through the night."

Luna almost instantaneously grew depressed.

Noticing Luna's Instant change of emotion, Nicky closed her eyes, trying to pick apart Luna's thoughts.

Even with her incredible ability, this was a challenging task, she had never true to read someone's thoughts before, he could just overheard them when she was close enough.

Luna's thoughts were even harder to read than everyone Nicky had met. Her mind was so complex, and her thoughts moved so fast.

Nicky had but a split second to grasp one thought before another rushed in, but patience is a virtue, one of the many virtues Nicky possessed.

Even with her complex mind, and her fast mind, her thoughts flowed to one thought.

"Now I have no one. I'm all alone."

Nicky, realizing the great pain that she felt, comforted Luna.

"What do you mean you're all alone?" Nicky whispered.

"Huh? I never said anything."

Humphrey chuckled lightly. "She can read minds."

Luna's jaw dropped at Humphrey's comment.

"What did you mean by you have no one?" Nicky repeated softly. "Don't you have a family, friends?"

Luna slowly shook her head. "I have no mother, father, sister or brother, they were all killed by an evil pack of raider wolves. She is my only friend, and we have been traveling for years together, searching for a place to fit in." Luna finished.

"You're not alone, you have us." Nicky comforted.

"Really?"

Humphrey nodded in response. "Of course, and besides, you've got to have someone."

Luna trailed off. "Well, my sister and brother escaped with fatal injuries, but they were surely killed by their fatal wounds."

"Oh." Humphrey said, regretting his statement. "Everything will work out." he said encouragingly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Humphrey replied with a smile.

Luna's tears were no longer that of sorrow and grief, but joy and happiness for she had found a friend in this lonely world.

She clung to Humphrey in a passionate embrace. "Thank you." she whispered joyfully.

"I'm going to go stay with Ashley for the time she has left." Luna whimpered as the look of grief and sorrow returned once more.

Humphrey did not follow her, but waited outside with Nicky.

The leaders of the pack offered them a den to stay in for the night.

They gladly took him up on his offer, but not Luna. She stayed awake with Ashley through the entire night.

Humphrey couldn't stand the thought of Luna being in so much pain.

The memory I that awful pained look in her eyes was almost as heartbreaking as when he lost Kate.

Pulling himself up of the ground, he stretched away the stiffness in his muscles before heading towards the healer's den.

Just as he was about to enter the cave, he saw a black and white blur flying towards him at a great speed, and colliding with him head first.

The force from the impact sent him falling back down to the ground.

"Feels like I ran into a metal wall. What did i hit?" he groaned as he clutched.

"Ow." Came a feminine moan.

"Luna? Are you okay?" he said worriedly, having notice the look of concern and pain in her eye:

"Yeah I'm fine, but Ashley is gone." she answered.

Humphrey bowed his head. "I'm sorry Luna."

"I mean she's disappeared." Luna whimpered.

"What?"

**IF YOU ARE STARTING TO GET BOARD WHILE WAITING FOR ME TO UPDATE, THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER FIC: WOLF TEAM: RETAKE THIGMAS, IT'S A HALO FIC  
><strong>

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Humphrey's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What? Someone can't just disappear!"

"Please you have to find her!" Luna begged.

Humphrey nodded. "Go wake up Nicky and bring her back here."

Luna nodded and ran off towards Nicky.

"Humphrey." said a voice in the back of his mind.

"Starr? Is that you?"

"Yes. Bring Luna and Nicky back here, I have Ashley with Me."

"Okay." Humphrey bolted off in Luna's direction.

He found Luna in the den he had left just a few moments ago, outside the den.

"Luna! Nicky! Come with me!" he commanded as he turned and began sprinting off in the direction of Starr's den.

Luna glanced over at Nicky, who nodded in turn.

The two then proceeded to follow Humphrey.

Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, they were back where they started.

They entered the den, where they found Humphrey standing alone in the den with Ashley, who was apparently laughing at something Humphrey had said.

Luna couldn't believe her eyes, and her emotions were too great for words.

So she just tightly embraced Ashley, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Luna?" she said with a sincerely concerned tone."Why are you crying?"

Luna gazed up into Ashley's Bright, green eyes. "I thought you were dead." she said in between sobs.

Ashley just smiled. "Oh Luna...Were friends until the end, we stick together."

"But how did you survive?" Luna whimpered between sobs.

"Your friend Humphrey saved Me." she replied warmly.

Luna looked up at Humphrey, smiling warmly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

There were no words as to express how Luna was feeling.

Humphrey just looked back up at her and gave her something he would instantly regret; a smile.

But not just any smile, his trademark smile. The one he always gave Kate, the one that she had always loved and made her melt.

As quickly as it had swept across his face, it faded to a frown as he began walking out.

Just as his had faded, Luna's smile faded when he saw him instantaneously become upset. "Humphrey?" she called as she followed him put o the cave.

"Are you okay? You seem upset; will you please tell me what is wrong?" She begged, desperate to help him.

Humphrey glanced over at Ashley, his face growing heavy with despair and regret.

"You remind me of her." he whispered. "Of...Kate."

Ashley sat down next to him, listening patiently, to his story, one he would hold onto for a while.

"You are so eager to help others, to comfort them that you ignore your own problems."

Ashley nodded slowly. "I see."

"She, along with my four only pups..." Humphrey stopped hesitantly before swallowing hard. "Died the day before I found you." Humphrey whispered, beginning to sob. "I…I just miss them so much."

Ashley hugged Humphrey tightly. "It's okay Humphrey, but that is no reason to take it out on others, and even if things do not get better, Kate will always be right beside you, and in your heart." Ashley comforted.

Humphrey wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Thanks Ashley."

Ashley nodded with a smile. "And who knows…maybe things will get better."

Humphrey nodded and smiled weakly as he followed her back to Starr's den.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, ALSO, BEFORE I GO. I HAVE PUT UP A POLE FOR YOU GUYS, AND ALSO, MY STORY THE OUTBREAK CAN ONLY BE VIEWED BY GOING TO MY PROFILE AND SELECTING IT, OR ADDING IT TO YOUR SUBSCRIPTION.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Humphrey slowly padded to the back of the den before gently letting his body to sink to the ground.

The cold surface of the rocky ground eased him as its comfort lulled him to sleep.

"Wake me if you need Me." he yawned as he rested his head on his paws and began drifting off.

The now extremely exhausted Humphrey was awakened by a feminine scream. One he could recognize anywhere. Sprinting out of the den, he stopped just as he had exited the shelter, searching for the source of the scream.

"That sounded like...No, it couldn't have been, it's impossible." he whispered amongst himself in disbelief.

Making an educated guess as to where the scream had emanated from began sprinting off in that direction.

Running as fast as he could to help what could possibly be left of his family; he hurdled trees, dodged rocks, and avoided potholes as he hurried to help the damsel in distress.

After a minute or two, he came to a clearing, where he found Nicky wounded, Ashley unconscious, and Luna severely wounded, and a large golden brown wolf that was three times the size of Garth, way more masculine as well. Flames erupted out of the beast's fur, and torn flesh, gashes and cuts blanketed the wolf's fur. In a way, the beast seemed awfully familiar. Pushing that thought out of his head, he looked beyond the monster and saw a smaller wolf up in a corner, cowering before the beast was none other than...

"Mina!" he screamed as he ran to help her.

The monster of a wolf snarled. A snarl that was enough to completely destroy one's moral, and in the snarl's echo, hell could be heard. The sound of fire burning and souls screaming, begging for their release from such a torturous place.

When the beast turned to face with its menacing glowing red eyes, and insanely sharp fangs, Humphrey, jumped, but he was both shocked and terrified.

Aside from the horrific wounds demented looks, and demonic features, the beast looked almost exactly like Kate.

"Kate?" he whispered with concern.

The beast's response was to pounce towards him, but was sent back by a spontaneous shield of a silvery blue light.

The beast howled a howl that was so horrific, so demonic, so spirit shattering, that it sounded as though it were the result of all the twisted up and negative emotions of the world, all mixed into one.

The howl gave Humphrey the chills and sent him into a trance-like state as he plundered his thoughts for a valid explanation for all of these events.

Humphrey was abruptly pulled back to reality by the sound of the Kate's enormous paws beating against the hard ground.

After taking a moment to take in everything that had just happened, he raced over to Mina.

"Mina!" he screamed with joy. "I thought you were dead!"

Mina shook her head. "Mom was, but she broke my fall, and then while I was looking for you, a black wolf with red eyes and several other beasts just like that one, and turned mom into one of those.

Humphrey looked bewildered and disbelieving. "Come on Mina let's get you back to the den and get everyone some medical attention."

Mina nodded. "Okay...And...Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Humphrey replied with a silk-like voice and a warm, reassuring smile.

"I love you...I missed you so much." she wailed as she latched on to him in a tight embrace, sobbing mildly. "I was so lost...so scared...so..."

Humphrey returned the embrace. "Ssssshhhhhhh, Mina, Mina, Mina. I understand, but you have to promise me that no matter what, you won't cry." he whispered, joy and life filling and mending his broken heart.

"Okay daddy." she whispered back, still sobbing into his shoulder.

"I promise everything will be just fine." he whispered as he grabbed Nicky, Ashley and Luna, and took them all back to Starr's den.

**SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES, BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, AND THE LACK OF IDEAS ISNT HELPING ME AT ALL. ANYWAY, AS YOU ALL KNOW, DARKJOKER IS WORKING ON THE LONGEST STORY HERE, AND SINCE IM ON HIS TEAM, HE ASKED ME TO INFORM YOU OF THIS.**

**ALSO, I GOT SOME PRETTY BIG STUFF PLANNED FOR MY OTHER STORY: THE OUTBREAK, AND DONT FORGET TO VOTE.  
><strong>

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED,**

**TITAN OUT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Humphrey dropped Nicky, Luna and Ashley and fell to the floor, rather quickly at that.

He didn't fall asleep; he just lay there, staring at the wall. "I got her back." He whispered. "And she is all I need."

A warm soft smile washed over his face as he began to drift into the dream world, sleep finally overtaking his exhausted body and mind.

Mina too laid down to rest, but kept from falling asleep, lest the encounter with that beast haunt her dreams, bringing about nightmares.

She watched as Starr began using her magic to rejuvenate the three injured who had heard her cry and rushed to aid her.

Luna yawned as Starr had finished her work with Luna, and began padding over towards Mina, falling back on her haunches when she had reached her.

"So, he is your father?" Luna whispered, gesturing towards the now resting Humphrey.

Mina nodded in response. "Yes, he is my father, and I'm glad to have him back."

Luna was showing great understanding of Mina's position, as she seemingly nodded and showed all of the correct responses. "Yes, He did mention a wife and daughter, and it caused him great grief." Luna stated, glancing over at Mina. "What is your name? He mentioned it, but I can't quite recall what he said it was."

Mina couldn't help but smile. "My name is Mina, you?"

"Luna." She answered firmly, taking great pride in her name. "But I'm not fully sure, my parents died when I was a pup, so I never really knew." She whispered, her gaze falling towards the ground in grief. "Anyway, back to your family, he seemed overjoyed to find that you were safe." She said, shaking the deep emotion that filled her heart.

Mina nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, after he chased off that beast, he gave me the biggest hug ever, it felt like he was trying to squeeze the life out of me or something, but were both glad to have each other back."

Luna couldn't help but chuckle as well, but her smile faded almost as quickly as it had formed. "That beast, Nicky called it Kate…Why?"

Mina's smile faded as well and she turned to that of grief and despair. "Because that beast…was my mom." She sighed. "And Nicky used to be her mentor. But when Mom attacked me and Nicky, I'm not sure if it's because there is a shard of herself hidden away somewhere in there or what…but when she attacked, I could've sworn she hesitated."

Luna's jaw hit the ground when she heard this. "There's still a bit of her left in there, it's the only reasonable explanation."

Mina nodded in agreement, but was showing great concern and doubt was obviously clouding her better judgment. "I hope you're right, because dad will not stop until he gets her back, nor will I." Mina said as she glanced over towards her sleeping father.

Luna glanced over at Humphrey as realization struck her. If there was nothing left inside Kate to save, then he would be killed, and everything would be lost, and the world's fate would be decided.

The same dark fear that had gripped Mina now tightly took hold of Luna, sending chills up her spine at this dark realization. "Yeah, me too." She whispered back as she pushed the thought out of her head and glanced over at Starr's progress on her injured friends, only to find that Starr had stopped and was now padding over towards them.

"Nicky and Ashley will be out for another 2 days due to their injuries, but they'll live." Starr explained. "Now Mina, I must speak to you, Luna… you are welcome to join us." She invited as she cantered out of the den.

Luna gave them a smile and nodded as she followed them out of the den.

Starr stopped just outside the den, falling to her haunches as the young, snow, white wolf faced the young heroes.

"So what is it you wanted to see me for?" Mina asked politely.

Starr nodded as she smiled towards Mina. "It is nice to finally meet you Mina." She greeted. "But you must understand why you are here." She explained with an extremely serious expression. "You are one of this generation's Heroes."

"Hero?" Mina responded, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Starr nodded. "Yes, Hero, a group of nine warriors with special attributes to their personality. These nine Heroes were born to destroy an ancient evil long thought destroyed."

Though Starr explained this carefully, Mina was still showing slow understanding of the situation.

Mina looked seriously confused as she tried to piece it all together. "So there are 8 others just like me, only with different attributes to their personality?"

"That is correct." Starr responded. "We have found three of them, excluding yourself."

"Really, who?"

Starr gestured towards the den where Humphrey and Nicky were resting. "Your father is the hero of endurance, Nicky is the hero of strength and Luna is the hero of spirit."

Mina was now showing better understanding of everything she had just been told, but was having one heck of a time taking it all in. "Then which one am I?"

Starr closed her eyes. "There is trust, telepathy, strength, love, family, intelligence, will, endurance and spirit. You possess such strong bonds and ties with your relatives and friends, therefore, you are the Hero of Family." Starr stated as she stood and began walking back towards her den.

"Okay, I guess it makes sense." Mina accepted. "But wait!" she called after star, who froze just before reaching the entrance.

"Yes?"

Mina stepped a little closer. "How do I save my mother?"

Starr showed extreme seriousness and concern. "It won't be easy, but first you must restrain her, then you must awaken what is left of her."

"How do I do that?"

Starr closed her eyes, placing her paw upon Mina's head.

Mina's eyes grew wide, and her jaw dropped.

She felt a great sensation escaping Starr's paw and overwhelming her entire body.

Suddenly all the trees and rocks and sounds of the forest disappeared and she found herself in an empty white void.

A feeling of intense loneliness and extreme fear flowed through her mind. "Where am I? Starr?"

Starr appeared before her, purple markings wrapping around her body and forehead. "You are between reality and time, I am going to show you why your mother is a beast, and why we are fighting the war we are." Starr explained as she led Mina towards a dark red light. "This is the past, the memory, and the lives of the first heroes, originally all of them were brothers and sisters."

Mina watched patiently as she saw the large family of siblings running around the large field, playing together, everything was so quiet and nothing was disturbing the nine pups from each other's company.

"Is that them?" Mina questioned.

Starr nodded. "That's the original heroes as pups, and before our world was threatened by HIM."

"Him? Who is Him?"

"Shhh. Watch, this is where it begins." Starr interrupted.

Mina turned her gaze back to the scene before her, where the peaceful valley was now being ravaged by the same beast she had been attacked by. Mina watched in horror as the beasts slaughtered everyone in sight. And when they tried to attack those nine pups, she saw two older wolves defend them as the nine escaped, but to help the pups escape, those two elder wolves lost their lives.

"Who were those two wolves?"

"Their parents, only those nine survived, now watch."

Mina again looked back at the scene before her, the pups now looked older, and showed several markings on their bodies, and had increased their build.

"They spent the next four years training to avenge their fallen pack and stop the darkness, but when they faced HIM, one of them turned on their siblings and destroyed five of them, leaving only three alive before ultimately being destroyed himself. With no one left to stop them, the three surviving heroes destroyed HIM, or so they thought. He has returned today to destroy everything." Starr informed as she removed her paw from Mina's head, returning them back to reality.

"Okay, but how do I save my mother?"

Starr gazed into Mina's eyes. "A beloved Memory, a loved one, a familiar sound, something important to her that she can't live without should do the trick, but if you wish to carry out this mission, you must warn your father first." Starr advised. "You will need help."

Mina nodded as she followed Starr back into the den.

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. PLEASE, GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, THANKS.**

**TITAN OUT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mina sat quietly, waiting for her father to awaken.

Now that she knew how to save her mother, nothing would stop her, and she had put so much though into what it would be like when they got her back, but she had yet to think of how she would do it.

Before Mina could even begin to think, the sound of movement rang in her ears, causing her to instinctively glance up at Humphrey, who was stretching as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"Hello Mina." he yawned. "What are you doing up this late?" he whispered as he sat back down, waiting patiently for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." she answered.

Humphrey smiled. "Come, walk with Me." he whispered as he headed for the den entrance.

Mina forced herself up off the ground and followed her father.

"You know Mina, your mother and I, we never really got much time to relax and take it easy. There was always something." he said with a bit of hurt in his voice. "I wish we had gotten that chance."

Mina glanced up at her father. "I know, I want to have our family back together more than anything." Mina whispered back, gazing into the deep, majestic full moon as she and Humphrey came to a stop.

Humphrey smiled warmly at his passionate daughter. "I love you Mina and I promised your mother I would protect you with my life so that is what I'm going to do." he whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I promise, I will protect you."

Mina smiled warmly, as she felt safe and loved in her father's caring embrace.

Humphrey released her and began heading back to the den. "So now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I know how to get mom back." Mina said aloud.

Humphrey froze in place. He turned back to Mina, a look of disbelief on his face. "Really?" he gasped. "You know how we can get her back?"

Mina nodded. "First we have to find her."

"Of course. So let's get going." Humphrey said eagerly.

"Dad, I think it would be best to wait for Nicky to recover, we may need her help." Mina suggested.

"Possibly, but we can do this, just you and me." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Alright then, let's go." Mina grinned as she followed her father into the dark forest.

**10 MINUTES LATER:**

Humphrey searched reluctantly for Kate. Looking for a clue, a hint, a sign, anything that would point him in her direction.

"Well, I wasn't hoping to use this but…" he whispered as he fell back on his haunches.

He closed his eyes, and taking a deep, calming breath, cleared his mind. That tactic Nicky had taught him had proven over and over again to be extremely useful. Just as every time before, he could hear everything miles around him, even the silent, gentle breathing of his beloved, compassionate daughter.

The sound of birds chirping, water running, insects humming and countless other noises all filled his ears. It was enough to drive one insane, had it not been for his current objective.

Tuning everything else out, he listened in closer. He could hear…fire; a deep, demonic growling, and heavy breathing.

"That's it!" he said aloud. "That's got to be her!"

In an instant, he bolted off in that direction. Mina followed suit, but found it difficult to keep up with her father.

"Come on Mina! No pain no gain!" he shouted encouragingly.

Mina put on an extra burst of speed, but was quickly warring out.

She began panting heavily, and just as she caught up to Humphrey, she tripped, slamming face first into a tree before falling over on her back.

"Ow." she moaned as she clutched her head.

As much as Humphrey wanted to have Kate back, he wanted to help Mina, and Kate would be extremely disappointed if he didn't.

Humphrey turned and helped Mina up. "Maybe I was running a little too fast." he apologized. "I'm sorry Mina."

Mina gave him a compassionate and forgiving smile. "It's okay dad. I don't blame you for being in such a hurry." she said softly.

Humphrey smiled back warmly at Mina. Humphrey pulled her into a caring embrace, grateful for such a wonderful daughter. "I love you Mina." he whispered as a tear fell from his eye.

"I love you too dad." she echoed as Humphrey released her from the embrace.

"Now, let's go get your mother back." He said with a smirk.

"Right, of course. But..."

"What is it?"

"How will we restrain her?" Mina questioned. "It's at least a four wolf job."

Humphrey trailed off, thinking furiously. "Good question. Man...Now I'm starting to wish we had brought Nicky along." he said as he sat down, desperately searching for a solution to their problem. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Humphrey whispered as he turned back towards the direction Kate was in.

This time, he ran at pace Mina could keep up with.

After another five minutes of running, Humphrey stopped just behind a bush, before him in a clearing stood…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**BET YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, TITAN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Humphrey was left breathless at the sight before him, in front of him, was the very same wolf who had not too long ago suffered a supposed awful death.

He burst out of his cover behind the bush wrapping the wolf in a caring embrace.

"Angel." he whispered, tearing up as she returned the embrace.

"Father, I'm so glad to see you." answered back.

"Angel!" Mina screamed happily a she came running over, joining in on the hug.

"I thought you were dead." he said softly, trying ever so hard to contain the joy inside himself.

Angel just grinned. "No father, there are still things I have not experienced, and I couldn't just leave you and mother alone without saying goodbye."

"Come." Humphrey said, gesturing for her to follow him, we need to get you back to the den.

"But dad? What about our search for mom?" Mina whispered.

Humphrey glanced back. "Don't worry, we'll find her." he said as he lead them back to the den.

15 Minutes later...

The three returned to the den to find Starr waiting for them.

"You have found yet another hero." She congratulated. "Good, very good indeed."

"Hero?" Angel said, clearly confused.

Starr nodded, placing her paw on Angel's chest, she played back the history of the heroes in Angel's mind, telling her the story and her purpose.

When the two returned to reality, Angel tilted her head in confusion. "If that's true, then Which hero am I?"

Starr grinned. "Dearest Angel, kind and sweet, yet demonic and beastly, you are neither rage nor care, you have always thought things through, relying on your mind more times than others, you are Telepathy, gifted with the power to control things with your mind." Starr explained. "You must stay here to harness this gift."

Angel nodded and the three proceeded into the den.

WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

TITAN OUT.


	9. chapter 9

chapter 10  
>HUMPHREY<p>

I gazed off into the distance, I could hear howling, a deep, twisted roar of evil despair. That was Kate, the love of my life, my mate an she was being used like a puppet to destroy, to kill my family. No...Our family, evil or not, she was still my mate and mother to my pups.  
>"Do you hear that Mina?" I whispered.<br>She sidled next to me. "The howling, yes, I hear it."  
>"That is your mother. Taken over by some evil spirit, but were going to get her back."<br>Without another thought, my eagerness and love for her took over, guiding me to her.  
>I ran, ran as fast as I could, not stopping for anything. I could feel her presence, I could hear her growling. I was going to get her back. I became so focused that I didn't see what was in front of me. Whatever it was, it wasn't soft. The force from the impact sent me to the ground.<br>"Ow." I groaned, rubbing my head.  
>I looked up and was shocked to see Mary standing there.<br>"Mary?"  
>"Father, please you have to help! Something is chasing me!"<br>I nodded, keep running that way, I'll take care of it. Call for Nicky as you run, she'll find you and take you back to the den." She nodded and did as I told her.  
>I then turned to find the beastly Kate standing in front of me.<br>"Hey Kate." I whispered. "Your coming home with me."  
>The only response I got was a growl. It hurt, seeing her like this was devastating to me.<br>She leapt forward, attempting to pin me to the ground. I dodged it easily gliding above the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I felt her head ram me in the side. Sending me flying into the tree. I got up, only to feel her razor sharp paws cut into my muzzle. I cried our in pain as she tore open my shoulder with her massive jaws. She picked me up and threw me to the ground, placing her paw on my throat as she continually ripped me open with her paws. I felt the blood oozing out of my body. As her grip on my throat increased, I felt my lungs gasping for air as I suffocated. As everything began to fade black, a voice rang out. "Humphrey, please. You can't give up, I need you." That was Kate's voice. The anger began welling up inside me, turning into rage. I felt my side where the red mark had appeared earlier begin to burn furiously as I stood back up. I locked eyes with her, prepared to take her back. "You cannot have her." i growled. "She...Is...Mine!" I leapt towards her, pinning her to the ground as I tore her shoulders open to immobilize her. "Listen Kate! I know you're in there come back to me!" I shouted, still staring into her eyes. No response, she still growled and snarled as she snapped her jaws.  
>"Ugh...Kate, please. I know you can hear me, this isn't you, think about what you're doing!"<br>The only reply I got was kick to the face, which sent me into another tree. This time, I hit hard, I could fell my ribs break as my side slammed into the tree. Blood began to slowly flow from my mouth as I lied there, simply waiting for her to destroy me.  
>"Goodbye Kate." I whispered. "Sorry I couldn't save you." I closed my eyes, waiting patiently, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes, an she was frozen, stricken by my words.<p>

KATE  
>I felt nothing but rage and anger as I tore into the wolf in front of me. I wanted to kill him, he had taken everything from me. "I'm going to kill you." I growled. The wolf pinned me, shouting into my face, his words were blurred and fuzzy, and he was crying. I kicked him off of me, sending him into a tree. I now towered over him, prepared to finish the job. The satisfactory of the kill would clench my thirst for blood. I brought my paw into the air, ready to tear open his throat.<br>"Goodbye Kate." He whispered. I could hear that clearly. The voice sounded so gentle, so caring, so familiar. My mind sent me back to probably the most important day of my life, the day Humphrey joined the pack. He stood there, looking so sad and alone as he waited for the train. "Humphrey? I began, please, don't leave." I begged.  
>"I'm sorry, it's not my decision. Goodbye Kate." This memory triggered the next memory, one of my most precious memories. The first time we howled together. Each memory triggered another until finally, I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey in front of me. "Humphrey?" I groaned. Everything turned to black and I collapsed.<p>

Luna

I watched as Nicky lead Mary to Starr. As Mary stood before Starr, she explained what had happened. Starr then explained to Mary who she was. I looked to Nicky with worry, but she shook her head. "Do not worry, he'll be okay." I bit my lips, watching the den entrance nervously, fearing for his safety. After about twenty minutes, Humphrey came limping in, dragging the body of a golden wolf with him. He stood in the entrance grinning as he looked to each of us. Before anybody could say or do anything, he collapsed, his bruised ant tattered body landing hard upon the ground.  
>"Father!" Mina screamed as she ran over to him, pulling him over to Starr. "Can you help him?"<p>

"I'll try." Starr replied.

I KNOW THIS IS OLD AND STUPID, BUT APPARENTLY, PEOPLE WANT ME TO FINISH THIS SO...THERE YOU GO.

TITAN OUT.


	10. Chapter 10

HUMPHREY

I opened my eyes. When my blurred vision returned, I found myself back in Starr's den. "What?" I said instinctively. I wasn't even aware that I had said it. "Where am I?"  
>I whispered scratching. I tried to stand, but fell back to the ground.<br>I was stunned by the pain that resulted from both the fall and the sudden movement. When I opened my eyes, Kate was standing in front of me. Next thing I knew, she was hugging me tightly. "Hey." She said so happily, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. She seemed so innocent, so happy and caring. I missed her so much. "Hey Kate." I whispered back, wrapping her up into an embrace. As happy as she seemed, she began to cry, and it was not joy that made her weep.  
>"I'm so sorry I hurt you." She cried, "I was so angry, so hurt, I couldn't see anything but darkness. I felt so cold and I just..." her words were now drowned out by the sound of her sobs.<p>

"Kate, it's okay, it wasn't you, and don't worry, whoever it was is going down." I whispered with a smile.

She pulled back smiling back at me. "I love you so much." She whispered. "You've always gone out of your way to help me. Thank you."

"I love you too, and I'll always be here for you." I whispered back.

KATE.

That was one of the reasons I loved him. No matter what, he was always there for me, he risked his life for me time and time again. He cared for me like no one else. He threw his own worries aside to help me. It was so nice to have my own body back.

A voice rang out through the silence. "MOM!" I turned just in time to see Mina pin me to the ground. "It's so good to see you again." She said happily as she hugged me tight. "It's good to see you to."

After Mina let me up, I looked to my left to see Nicky standing there. "Hey Kate." She smirked. "Nice of you to join us."

I simply chuckled. "Nice to be back." I then looked to the new wolfess in the middle of the den. "So, what's going on."

It was a long and winding explanation, but I understood what was going on afterwards. "So, we need to find two more?"

Starr simply nodded. "that is correct."

"Well…" I replied, lying down next to Humphrey, "Humphrey is in no condition to search for the others, so he and I are going to stay here and rest."

She nodded and lead everyone out of the den.

I lied down next to Humphrey. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He replied, gazing back into my eyes.

God. Those icy blue eyes of his were my kryptonite. I could get lost in them. It was almost like gazing off into the endless space. However, my eyes wondered from his beautiful eyes to his torn and ripped body.

"God you look terrible. All those wound, all that blood and pain are because of me." I whimpered, feeling so ashamed that I would do something like that to my own mate.

"No, Kate, it wasn't you that did this, but the one who was controlling." he answered, not breaking eye contact as he continued.

"he told me that you were dead, that I would never see my family again, that you were all dead, and I just didn't know what to believe. I…It hurt so much to think about what it would be like if he was telling the truth, and when I was unable to tell the truth from the lies, I succumbed to the darkness and felt a terrible rage. I wanted to kill, to destroy. I…I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He nodded with a smile. "Of course I can forgive you. That's what mates are for."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	11. Chapter 11

NRTL  
>Chapter 11<br>Kate

I opened my eyes, and began searching around the den, until finally, my eye fell upon the sleeping Humphrey. His body lie still and resting. He looked so peaceful, like the omega I used to know. I missed that omega, he always made me laugh, he would always do everything he could to help me. I'm not exactly sure how or when, but he had changed, become more fierce and serious. He no longer told any jokes and when I was sad, he would just hold me and tell me that everything was okay. I missed the old Humphrey. I'm sure he still cares, but this new Humphrey, this alpha Humphrey was not the one I had fallen in love with.  
>I know he still cares about me because he has risked his life several times over, but what have I done to repay him.<p>

I was pulled from my thoughts when he rolled over. His eyes shot open and pulled my gaze to him. "Good morning." He whispered in such a warm and caring voice that it sent chills up my spine. I couldn't face him, after having attacked him like I did, I just couldn't face him. "Good morning." I whispered, looking away from him and to the ground in front of me.  
>"Kate?" He began. "What's wrong?"<br>I looked towards him. "Humphrey, you've always been there for me, you've risked your life for me time and time again, but what have I done for you? Nothing, so how can you love someone so selfish?!" I screamed.  
>"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Kate, you're not selfish, and you don't owe me anything." He replied, sidling over next to me.<br>"But I do Humphrey, I owe you everything, our daughter, my dignity, my pride and my life."  
>"No Kate, I do it because I love and trust you more than anyone and anything."<br>"But how can you trust me when I don't even trust myself, after I attacked you, after everything we've done?"  
>"What do you mean you don't trust yourself?" He replied, listening carefully.<br>"Those voices, I still hear their whispers, I can't get them out of my head. What happens if I turn into one of those...things again, I wouldn't be able to control myself, and I could end up killing you or...or Mina and...If that happened I just couldn't live with myself...I just...I couldn't." I grew quiet when he pulled my muzzle up to lock eyes with me.  
>"Shh." He whispered placing his paw against my muzzle. "It's okay Kate, I trust you completely I always will, nothing can change that."<p>

"No matter what happens…" I said, grabbing his paw. "DO NOT, let him take me back." I whispered placing his paw on my throat, to physically show what I meant.

"No…Kate, I couldn't, I could never do that to you. I could never kill you." He replied moving his paw from my throat. "It won't come to that; I'll end it before that can happen again.

"I hope so, all I ever wanted was to go home and settle down to a simple family and a simple life." I admitted. It was all I wanted, to marry him, go back home and just raise a family. However something always kept us from getting home.

We were both pulled from our thoughts when Nicky came running in. She looked pale and bruised all over. She didn't say a word, only looked at us. A look of terror and hopelessness that spoke unthinkable evil. "We need your help, there's no time left to look for the others, you have to fight him now." She said, swallowing the blood that flowed from her muzzle.

"Lead the way." Humphrey answered, standing up to follow Nicky.

HUMPHREY

Nicky was running faster than I had ever witnessed her run. Her breathing was heavy and the wind howled in my ears as we jumped over every log and dodged every rock.

It was not how long it would take to get there, it was what awaited us. Upon arrival, I found my family, and friends scattered amongst the cold, snowy ground. Each of them lying in a pool of their own blood.

"What?" I whispered in fear as I slowly inched to the middle of each of their bodies. Mary, Luna, Angel. All of them, lying still and unmoving on the ground before me.

There was a scream that was instantly followed by the sickening sound of a body hitting the ground. The sickening splat of blood bursting from veins and bones shattering drew my attention to the new victim. I raced over to the body.

"M…Mina."

I couldn't move. It was as if someone had grabbed hold of my legs and suspended me in place. My heart was frozen with fear and sorrow. Blood rolled off her lips with the little breath she had left. Her heart was slowing. With each passing second, her life on this world came closer to it's end.

"Mina…No…please…no." I whimpered, holding her close to me.

"Father." She said, gasping for air. She tried to speak, but had no voice, I could still read her lips though. I loved you were the words that she had tried to say. She placed her paw on my chest and smiled. I returned the smile, smiling wide through my teary eyes and pained voice.

Suddenly, her jaw went slack, her eyes flickered and her body went limp…and that was it. She was gone.

NICKY

I watched Humphrey with my newly restored vision. He held Mina tightly, as close to him as he could. Tears fell down his cheek as he cradled her and sobbed silently to himself. His sobs grew louder and louder until he tilted his head back and let out a scream of anger.

He looked down and closed his eyes tight, trying to rid himself of the tears. When he opened them, his eyes turned red with bloodlust, anger and rage as he looked to the wolf that had caused this. It was a large black wolf, with evil green eyes and an intimidating laugh. He looked to the sky and began to howl.

Instantly, as if in response to his howl, all the dead bodies before us twitched back to life and stood up, facing the now enraged Humphrey. They each looked like Kate when she was under that wolf's influence. Humphrey's eyes did not leave the black wolf and when they pounced at him, Humphrey jumped, sailing over their attacks and landing just in front of the black wolf. He did not flinch, nor faulter, he was going to kill this wolf if it was the last thing he had ever accomplished. Again, the undead pounced him, but Humphrey made short work of them, finishing them in no shorter than a few seconds.

He then redirected his attention back to the black wolf that stood there smirking. A brief silence ensued and the two stood there, not breaking eye contact as they each prepared to kill, until finally, Humphrey bolted forward faster than lightning and ripped apart the wolf's throat. "it's over." Humphrey growled, pulling himself up from the wolf before he turned to walk away. As he was passing Kate, who had been stunned by the whole event, the wolf howled one last howl and died.

I thought it was over until I heard growling and the sounds of struggling. I turned, facing Kate who seemed to be twitching uncontrollably. Her eyes turned red and her body lit ablaze with the fires of darkness. She snarled and charged Humphrey. I had little time to act.

HUMPHREY.

"Humphrey!" a voice shouted. I turned and at first saw nothing but Nicky's back, but I felt the blood and looked up, Kate had turned back into one of those monsters…and Nicky had become her first victim. When I looked up, I saw Nicky, being suspended in the air by her neck. The bestial Kate now held Nicky's neck with her jaws. She snarled and simply threw Nicky aside. Nicky's body hit the ground with a sickening splat and didn't move again.

I then felt a rage like no other wash over me, claiming my soul in fire as I looked up to Kate. "I'm only doing this because you asked me to." I whispered placing my paw against her throat as I held her to the ground. I looked away as I forced my paw down, crushing her neck and ending her life. Finally it was over, not just this silly, waste of my time war, but the lives of everyone I loved.

I stood there for a moment taking in everything that had just happened. I looked to each of the bodies, finally to Nicky. "I'm sorry…all of you. Don't worry though, I'll never forget any of you, rest now, I'll join you soon." Without another word, I turned and began walking.


End file.
